


Sharing Heat

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Kendra are partnered together for a mission, and really, neither of them are complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Sara/Kendra drabble

“I’m surprised you didn’t insist on being partnered with your birdman buddy,”  Sara hums absentmindedly, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She’s examining her nails as she says it, obviously pretending to be uninterested in Kendra’s answer, but it’s clear there’s a strange sort of tension behind the words, a curious strain in the set of her mouth that suggests she’s obviously a little more invested in figuring out why than she’s really letting on.

“Who, Carter? Well, actually…” Kendra says, shifting closer to Sara from the bush they’re currently hiding behind, the post they’d been assigned to keep a lookout on their target–close enough that their shoulders are touching, that her leg brushes up against Sara’s own. “Rip originally had me paired up with him for lookout but, I, uh, requested to not to be. With him” 

It’s like flipping a switch, and something changes in the cool-and-collected way Sara always holds herself. She drops her act of feigning nonchalance to turn her gaze onto Kendra in surprise, lips parted and eyebrows raised in question, and Kendra figures it can’t hurt to look away from the point they’re supposed to we watching for just a moment, and shrugs her shoulders, turning her full attention onto Sara. 

“You’re kidding; I thought you two were…?”

“Yeah well, that’s what Carter seems to think too,” Kendra huffs, rolling her eyes, “He’s obsessed with Chayara, you know, me from my past lives and everything, the lives _I can’t remembe_ r, and it’s just–even now that I am starting to remember things, even if I remember everything, I’m not that girl anymore. I’m just…me, and this me doesn’t like being told who and how I’m supposed to love.”

“Oh,” Sara says, voice uncharacteristically small, glancing down at their legs, still touching, and then back at Kendra. She tilts her head like she’s searching for something, and then lets out a breath, knocking her shoulder against Kendra’s with a hopeful little grin. “So why would you want to be paired up with me then? Other than the fact that I’m a thrilling conversationalist, of course.”

Kendra smiles and leans into Sara’s touch, blocking out the chilly December (of 1955, that’ll never not be weird) air. “Hey, don’t go thinking you’re all special now. It’s cold out. You’re just warm.” She doesn’t mention the fact that this is sort of a moot point, considering they have someone (two people?) on their team who can _literally burst into flames_ , but she figures Sara probably gets the picture when she slips a cold hand underneath that big fur coat of hers, running her fingers along the smooth material of Sara’s suit underneath. Her smile turns to something decidedly less innocent as she catches Sara’s eye, takes in the curl of her lips, the obvious hunger in her expression. 

“Well,” Sara says, licking her lips, and Kendra wonders how it’s possible someone can seem to smirk with their eyes like that, “I’m always down to share.”


End file.
